On Purpose
by storiesbime
Summary: Early SwanQueen. Short oneshot. Promt: The skirt is short on purpose.


Oneshot. I saw this prompt on tumblr and haven't been able to stop thinking about this story since. I wrote it in about 25 minutes so apologies for any major grammar or spelling issues.

If you're here from my Pitch Perfect fic, I'm not dead check out my profile for details.

Prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose." _Regina's phone._ **Emma's phone.**

* * *

It was exactly 6 o'clock. Emma was already moving towards the door, knowing Regina's knack for punctuality, when the knock sounded. What she was not expecting was to see her mother coming up the porch steps behind Regina. "Hey, you made it!" Emma said warmly and ran her hand down Regina's forearm. "And Mom, I wasn't expecting you. What's going on?"

Snow's mouth had fallen open when the door had revealed her daughter, she stood dumbly staring at Emma's legs emerging from a skirt that came to the blonde's gently fisted knuckles. "I just needed… Sweetie, I know I'm not exactly the first person that you would look to for clothing advise, but I don't think you should have to call Regina over to have her tell you that this dress is entirely too short!" They all stepped into the house, enough that the door could be closed behind them and Snow's mouth opened and closed a few times as her brain short-circuited. "Emma, your sense of propriety should have stopped you from even leaving your room in this dress, why on earth would you invite Regina to come here while you wore it?!"

Regina's tongue flicked over her bottom lip, catching in her teeth as she looked Emma up and down once more and placed her hand on Snow's shoulder. "Snow, dear, I believe…" She cleared her throat and her gaze finally fell from Emma, "I believe that the length of Emma's chosen attire was intentional."

Snow's face screwed up in confusion. "I don't-"

"The skirt is short on purpose, Mom. We don't need to talk about it."

"That's crazy, Emma, of course we need to talk about it! Why would you wear a skirt that short on purpose?!"

"Snow, I think it best if you head home now. Emma and I will discuss her fashion choices - in depth," Regina almost growled, with a suggestive smirk to Emma.

It was then that the understanding settled in. After a quick gasp Snow regained her power of speech, "Emma, you… You have on a short skirt for… Well, that certainly… changes things doesn't it?" There was a pregnant silence while the women tried their hardest not to make eye contact. Her voice had softened when she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were exploring a relationship? I will leave you to your dinner. And don't worry," Snow said holding up one finger, "I won't say a word. Though I must advise that you tell Henry and your father soon."

"We wanted to have a foundation built before adding outside pr-"

Snow interrupted Regina, "I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell anyone, but your family and your friends love you and I promise we will support you no matter what."

The two women looked slightly embarrassed, and felt bad for not keeping their budding relationship a complete secret. Snow kissed them both on their down-turned forehead and made her way out the door, closing it softly behind her.

After a moment of stillness Emma gently took Regina's hand, "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold. My mom will be fine."

Regina pecked Emma's lips before taking her seat, and before the two could take a single bite their phones went off simultaneously.

 _Snow: Message_

 **Mom: I'm sorry to interrupt again! I know what I just said, but…**

They both looked at each other and Emma took an exaggerated breath as they opened the message. Their screens read:

 _Emma,_ **Regina, Mom** / _Snow_

 _ **I'm sorry to interrupt again! I know what I just said, but I was wondering if**_

 _ **maybe you could wait about four more days before you start telling people.**_

 _ **tt's just that… there might be a town-wide bet on when exactly you two will**_

 _ **announce your relationship. Four more days ;)**_


End file.
